You are so cute
by Necronpharia
Summary: Vanille is Serahs best friend. She finds her really adorable, and it's always nice to be with her. What will the following days bring with them for these two? M for the later parts.
1. Shopping

**You are so cute**

**Day 1: Shopping**

"Hey Light, where are you going?" asked Serah her big sister curiously.

"Oh, I just wanted to go to the big tournament which is in the down-town today." Lightning was putting on her white vest and preparing her bright pink hair.

"Uih, sounds great, can I go with you?" Serah walked over to her and placed herself in front of her sister.

Lightning looked at her sister with an uncertain glance „I´m pretty sure that this is not the right place for you. You don´t want to get hurt, do you?"

"I don´t want to take part on it, I want to cheer for you." She looked at Lighting with a gaze, so innocent, that her sister was unable to resist her.

She hesitated, before she answered her "Well, ok sweetie, but only if you promise me to stay away from the barriers, ok?" She tied up her vest, and pulled her zipper of her top up to the top.

Serah took her hand, and smiled at her „Okay, promised."

They left the house, and walked down the street to the place where the tournament took place.

"Do you think that Vanille and Fang are there, too?" asked Serah her sister curiously. They both lived just a few minutes away from them, and they were often with them when the two sisters wanted to do something together.

"Oh I´m sure that Fang won´t miss out on such a chance, and as far as I know Vanille, she will probably come with her." Although Vanille wasn't related to Fang, they both lived together in the same house, and they were as close to each other as Lightning and her sister.

„Yeahh, then we can cheer for you two together" said Serah elated, while she walked with her sister along the small way.

„Hehe, yes you can do that" The taller one laughed, while she put her arm around her. Serah was the cutest girl in the whole world for her, and when she was happy, she was it too.

When they were arriving, they immediately caught sight of Vanille and Fang, which were also waiting for the event to start. Before Lighting was able to say anything, Serah were already calling them: "Vanille, Fang, over here." Serah waved with her hand to get the attention of the two.

They both turned there head in the direction were her voice was coming from.

"Serahh" Vanille ran over towards her, and closed her in her arms.

"Hey, nice to see you" Serah hugged her very tight. Then Vanille was giving Lightning a hug, too. "We had already searched you, Fang was thinking that you would come."

Lightning was stroking Vanille softly through her hair. "But I´m sure that you are also just here to watch, aren´t you?" Vanille smiled at her. "Yeah, I really wanted to watch Fang." The girl with the orange hairs was bobbing up and down to the music in the background. Both Sarah and Lightning had already noticed that the lively girl was almost never just standing still, but that was what was so adorable about her.

Fang was now also coming to the other ones, and greeted both Serah and Lightning.

"Well, Lightning, you surely will take part on this, won´t you?" The dark-haired girl placed herself besides Vanille, while she was taking a sip out of her bottle.

Lightning looked at her. "Sure, I..." Before she was able to finish her sentence, a voice was coming out of the speakers. "To all participants, please get ready, the tournament will start in five minutes."

It was a big tournament, with lots of participants, and both Fang as well as Lightning defeated every enemy, while Vanille and Serah were supporting them.

It was the final round, where the two girls were facing each other. They could´t wait to test out their full strength against the other one, proving who was the stronger warrior. They fought without any mercy, while Serah and Vanille were watching them, fearfully.

Eventually the fight was clarified as a draw. Vanille and Serah were both very happy about this, though Fang and Lightning weren´t at all.

"Hey, what do you two think about strolling a little bit through down-town together?" Serah was handing her sister a bottle of water.

Unlike Vanille, who agreed immediately, were Lightning and Fang not so convinced of such "girlishly activities"..

Eventually the smaller ones determined to go alone if the other girls won´t join them. They said goodbye to the elder ones, then Vanille embraced her arm and they went to the shopping centre together.

It wasn´t a long time ago, when Serah had met Vanille for the first time, but she had already become her best girlfriend. Vanille was just so cuddly and bubbly. She always had fun at everything she did, and she was so fascinated from everything around her all the time, what Serah found somehow utterly ducky.

"Hey, Serah, there, this shop looks like it could have really interesting things for sale." Vanille pointed with her finger at a little shop at the entrance of the building, which had a slightly blue touch.

"Ouh yeah, this one looks really nice, lets look inside." Serah went with her friend over to the shop and searched through the different coat-stands with her.

"Mh, lets have a look, shirts, tops, underwear..." Serah and Vanille both took some things which they liked and went to the locker room.

After Serah had shown her most of the things she had picked up, she slipped into the underwear which she had repealed till the end. When she drew back the curtain to presented herself to Vanille, her friend couldn´t stop squeaking.

"Aww, you´re soo cute, with all this little flowers and everything in such a lovely pink and ohh..."

"Hehe.." Serah chuckled sheepishly, but at the same time she was happy that Vanille liked her outfit so much. Then it was Vanilles turn to show her her clothings.

Serah really liked all of her combinations that she showed her. All the different styles she came up with, everyone unique at its own, made Serah feel like she could watch her forever.

"Next thing will be something "special"." Vanille said with a slight grin.

"Oki, looking forward to it." Serah replied happily. After a short while pulled Vanille the curtain back. Serah beheld Vanille, standing there in a red skin-tight panties with an at least similarly tight bra with little ruffles.

"So, do you like it?" She made a little spin before leaning herself against the framework of the locker.

"Eh, I..." Serah was overwhelmed. The Outfit was so unbelievable fitting, that she was surprised by herself how much she liked the look of it.

Vanille chuckled „Hihi, I´ll take it."

That´s how they prowled through the all of the shops of the huge building. In the evening, they both had several bags of clothings and other little things with them, which they laid down in Vanilles house.

"Hey Vanille?" Serah was looking over to her girlfriend, who was just stowing their bags.

"Mh?"

"Do we want to go for a little walk?" She leaned her head against the door-frame.

Vanille turned herself towards her. "Sure, let me just put my things up into my room"

They went along the path for a while, while there where watching the idyllic environment together.

After some time they had come to a little hill, which they perceived as being a nice place to stay and take a break. They went up to the top of the hill, and watched the sunset together.

"Serah.." whispered Vanille in her ear.

Serah felt her friends warm breath at her throat. She turned herself towards her, and her Vanille gave her a little kiss on her lips. Serahs face was getting really warm immediately, and she looked bashfully at her friend, who was just smiling innocently at her.

Moments later she laid her head down at her shoulder, and enjoyed the last sparkling beams from the sun, which was vanishing behind the horizon.

A few minutes later stood Serah up and reached her Hand to Vanille.

"Hey, it´s slowly getting dark, let´s go home"

"Ok" Vanille looked at her slight dreamy.

They both went back to Vanilles house, where she lived together with Fang.

"Mh, looks like Fang isn´t at home yet. Wait a minute, I give her a short call."

Serah waited at the threshold. One minute later came Vanille back to her.

"Fang is still with Light. I´ve brought you your things which which we had put here." She handed her the bags she had stowed for her.

"Oh, thanks" Serah reached her her hand.

Vanille accompanied Serah to her the house of her and her sister. Once there, Fang and Lightning were already waiting for them.

"Vanie, can I come to you in one of the next days?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow?"

"Oki"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Vanille embraced her.

"See you..." Serah hugged her, then went to the door.

They all said good bye to each other, and Serah beckoned Vanille and Fang a bit after.

"Well, looks like you two were really successfully with your little shoppingtour." said Lightning to her, when Serah closed the doorstep and put her bags into her room.

"Uh yes, we really found so many great things there, you really should have come with us."

"Mh, maybe next time." replied Lightning with a smile.

After the dinner went Serah to the bathroom, made herself ready for bed, and laid herself down then. She snuggled herself into her blanket, and fell asleep a short time later.

**So that's it for the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you had fun reading it. Second chapter is comming soon. Feel free to correct me whereever I made grammatically mistakes, english isn't my first language after all ;)**


	2. I won't look

**Day 2: I won´t look**

When Serah stood up the next day, Lightning was already making lunch. She took a quick shower, before sitting down to her sister at the table.

"Well, so my little sleepyhead is also finally awake." Lightning was standing at the stove, putting some pancakes on two plates.

"Yeah, my bed is just too soft to stand up." replied Serah happily.

"Hehe, that´s right, its really comfortable" Her sister took the two plates and put them theit where she and Serah were sitting. Lightning was glad that she liked it because she was the one who assembled it after all, and for her little "princess" she only wanted the very best.

"Uhh yummy thank you" Serah took a bit from the cinnamon and sugar which were standing at the table and spread them on the pancakes.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked her big sister curiously.

"Mh, I will go to Vanille again." Serah took the cutlery, and cut the pancake into little pieces.

"Ok, have fun. I will go exercising later on." Lightning took a huge piece of the pancake, and shove it up into her mouth.

"You too." Serah took a bite from her pancake as well..

Once she finished eating, Serah said goodbye to her sister, and left the house then.

When she had arrived at Vanille´s place, she ringed the doorbell. After a few seconds opened Fang the door.

"Hii, come inside" Fang hugged her and went with her to the living room.

"So, how do you do?"

"Supi, you?"

"Fine fine. Vanille is still in the bathroom, but she should be here in a minute. I let you two alone for the moment, I have to buy things for dinner."

"Ok, have fun."

"Thanks, you two too."

In that moment was Vanille coming down the stairways. "Hey Serah.."

Serah was turning herself towards her voice "Heyy.."

"Vanille, I´ve already told Serah that I´m going." said Fang, while she was putting on her shoes.

Vanille gave Serah a big hug and Fang a little bye kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, see you later. Bye.."

"Byee" Fang left the house, while Vanille was going into the kitchen.

"Hey Serah, do you want some pudding?" Vanille took a pot, put it on the stove, and filled it with some milk.

"Pudding? Uih yeah." Serah went to the kitchen, too, took a few vanilla-pods, and filled the pot with the content of it.

Then they filled in the remaining ingredients, and let it cook for a while. After some waiting time, Vanille took a spoon, tried a bit, then took two huge glassy vessels for her and her friend and filled it up with the hot liquid. They both sat themselves down on the couch, let the puddings get solid, before eating them together.

"Hey Serah" Vanille took her spoon out of the glass.

"Mh?" Serah looked at Vanille, which held the spoon right in front of her mouth while smiling at her in a really cute way.

"There, have some."

Serah giggled. She ate the pudding of the spoon, then she took her own, dipped it into her glass, and reached it over to her friend.

"You know, in the morning I was watering the flowers in front of the house, and there was this wonderful sunrise at the sky. Have you seen it?" Vanille took a bit from her pudding.

"Eh, no, I was still sleeping."

"Really? Too bad, it was so great." Her friend let her head sink onto her shoulder.

"Hehe, I didn´t stand up until lunchtime."

"Ohh, really? Mh..tomorrow I will surely sleep longer, too.."

A few minutes later they both had emptied their jars, after which they both headed up to Vanilles room.

The red-headed girl went to her desk, which was in front of a nice decorated mirror.

"Look" Vanille gave Serah a small pink phial with nail varnish.

"Oh, cute, that one looks really great." Serah turned the little flask and watched the liquid waving from one side to another.

"Come, sit down, let´s try out how it fits you" Vanille was turning on some music, while Serah sat herself down on one of the over-dimensionally pillows, which were laying nicely prepared in the corner. Then the orange-haired sat herself next to her, and started to put the pink nail varnish on her fingernails. Serah admired, how carefully and solicitously she varnished her nails. She slowly put her arm around her, and caressed her a bit at her neck. Although Vanille didn´t said a word, she knew that she always liked it when she did that, and she saw at her smile that she did so this time as well. A little bit later Vanille was finished with painting her nails with the pink-sparkling varnish.

"Look, it really fits you perfectly, let´s paint your toenails, too." Vanille slit a bit forward, and kneed herself in front of her.

"Hihi, ok" Serah stretched out her legs, and put her feet on her lap.

Serah giggled, while her friend took of her little ankle socks, and then started to put on the lacquer.

"Hey, don´t move or else your skin get´s all pink."

"But it tickles so much..." Serah tried to stay still, but this wasn't as easy as it might have seemed, she was just too ticklish for that.

When she was finished, Vanille set herself up.

"So, look, what do you think?"

"Uih, looks really good." Serah examined her toes which were all slightly pink now.

"Hihi, its really your colour. Hey, what do you think about trying out some of my clothes and skirts and making some photos with them?"

"Ok" Serah answered.

Vanille turned herself to her wardrobe, took some skirts, tops, dresses as well as some underwear and put it on her bed.

After they had tried out various clothings and had made many photos together, Vanille took a snow-white bikini and held it over to Serah.

"Here, try this one."

She turned around. "I won´t look while you change, promised."

"O, ok" Serah slowly removed her bra, before taking of her panties as well. Then she slipped into the bikini-top and -panties from her.

"Ok, ready."

Vanille turned around. "Uh, you look really hot"

"Really?" Serah blushed a bit.

"Of course. Perfectly tight." giggled Vanille.

All of a sudden Vanille was taking Serahs underwear which was laying on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Hihi" Vanille giggled even more. "You have tried my bikini, now it´s my turn to try out your panties and your bra."

"But.., but I had just worn them." Serah looked a bit confused at the girl which was holding her underwear in one hand.

"So what? I don´t mind."

"Hihi, ok" Serah turned herself around, while Vanille was already putting her clothes of.

After a short while she turned herself back, and Vanille was standing in her underwear in front of her.

"So, what do you say? Does your bra fit me?"

"You look.. great. Somehow cute"

"Oh thank you.. Here, try mine too." Vanille was helding her own underwear over to her so she could try them, too.

"I..."

"Oh please..." Vanille was suddenly looking at her with a really shy glimpse.

"Okii" Serah smiled about her cute look.

Then they both took a bunch of photos together, first just with the underwear, then with the whole outfit of the other one.

After that they both put their original clothes except for their stockings and ankle socks back on.

"Hey, can you sit down on the pillows once again?"

Serah wondered, what she has planed now. She sat herself down, and Vanille kneed herself down to her.

"Relax." She embraced both of her feet, put them on her lap, and caressed over her heel.

"Okay" Serah snuggled herself into the pillows, and enjoyed the soft touches of her friend. A short time after that Vanille began to affectionately massage her feet.

"Ohh Vanille, that feels soo wonderful" Vanille was smiling up to her.

After a while, when she had finished massaging her, Vanille was crawling along Serahs body, laid herself next to her and closed her eyes.

A little bit later Serah turned herself towards her, and looked at her. "Ohh, Vanille is so exhausted from the day." She was laying besides her for a long time, watching her. Then she snuggled herself slightly at her body and stroked her carefully over her face.

Suddenly she felt a little tingle. Serah shyly put her hand hardly noticeable on her cheek, her glimpses were fixing themselves on her tender lips. Inwardly she felt that she just wanted to be near her in this moment. She wanted to feel what she felt when Vanille had kissed her the day before. Her heart was throbbing. She carefully draw herself closer to her, so close, that her lips gently touched her own. Then she closed her eyes, savoured this little, innocent touch. When she had opened her eyes again, Vanille was smiling at her. Serah went really red from one second to another.

"Serah, your lips are so soft." chuckled Vanille.

Serah didn´t know what to say at all.

"This kiss was so.. so tender, so loving.." thought Serah, feeling her heart beating extremely fast.

Before she had the chance to say something, Vanille already closed her eyes again, embraced her, and so she embraced her as well and lied there with her for a little bit more.

A little bit later they both went inte the living room. Fang had already stowed all the things that she had bought, and so they all prepared the dinner. Then they all ate together, while talking about everything that came to their minds. Later that evening Serah said goodbye to both of them. Vanille accompanied her to the door, while Fang cleaned the dishes. Serah opened the door, a cold breeze came from outside at her skin. She turned around, Vanille gave her a hug, the cold from outside evaded her warm body.

"See you tomorrow, oki?"

"Okay, see you, sleep well."

"Thanks, you too."

Then she walked home, waved at Vanille for a little while till she went around the corner and the house of the two girls vanished out of her sight. A little breeze was blowing through her pink hair while she was thinking about Vanille. "What, what was that just now? Yesterday, that was just a normal kiss, but today... It.. was beautiful, even though it was just a short moment. A soft touch, where I was near her in a really special way." She felt a strangely pleasant heat around her chest, even this whole thing was quite baffling for her. She reconstructed the whole day again and again in her head.

"I somehow perceive such wonderful feelings when I think about this moment. She, she is my best friend, but this feels so, so different from anything else.."

When she arrived at home, she took her keys out of her pocket, and opened the door.

"Heyy" Lightning was just taking her dishes away.

"Hey, so, how was your day?"

"Oh, quite nice. How was training?" Serah put off her shoes and placed them next to the door.

"Relaxing" she said while she turned the tap on.

"Aww, I´m really tired, I´m going to bed, ok?"

"Ok, I will stay up for a little while yet. Sleep well"

"Thanks, you too." She went up the stairs, and vanished a little bit later under her bed-cover, under which she fell asleep a short time later.

**Yeah part two. Sorry for keep you waiting soo long, hopefully I am a bit faster with the next one. Whats your opinion on this one? What do you think will happen next? I hope you all have fun reading it so far^^**


	3. Soft touches

**Day 3: Soft touches**

Serah blinked. The Sun was just rising and her room was still quite glowering. She turned herself around and tried to get a little bit more sleep, but as soon as she had closed her eyes she had to think at the previous evening.. "This.. kiss.. yesterday.. what Vanille must have thought in this moment?" Serah thought about this little moment.. when their lips had touched each other in such a soft way.

"She had kissed me too two days ago though.. but somehow it was differently than this one. She wasn't lying so close next to me at that point. She hadn't had her hand around my cheek. And besides that, the kiss wasn't so.. tender, like yesterday..."

Serah turned herself around again. "But somehow Vanille had liked it too, hadn't she?" She thought about how cute she had smiled when she had looked her into her eyes again.

"Didn´t seem Vanille just as happy as she was at that moment?" She turned herself around another time, being dazzled by the sun. "I wonder if Vanille is already awake?" After a short time Serah put away her blanket. "Few, I'm much too excited to sleep again, I can go showering just as well."

After she had taken a long and refreshing shower, she dried her wet body with a towel, made her hair, and then went down to prepare the breakfast for her and her sister.

A short time after they had both eaten, Serah heard someone ringing on the doorbell. Serah stood up, and opened the door.

"Heyy Serah" In that moment as she saw Vanille standing in front of her, the little girl had already wrapped her arms around her.

"Hehe, hey you" Serah embraced her friend.

"Do you want to come out?" Vanille seemed really happy, even more then she already was most of the time.

"Sure, I'm just getting myself ready then I come."

Serah got herself dressed before saying goodbye to her sister.

When she got out, Vanille was turning herself towards her. "Hey, wanna go to the festival down the river?"

"Festival?" Serah remembered the nice little event from the last time she was there. It was really a lot of fun, and going there with Vanille surely would be exciting. "Yeah sure, of course."

Serah walked with her girlfriend along the way to the festival. She looked at her the whole time to see if she had changed in some way till yesterday, but without any success. She was like she always was, happy, carefree, with this enchanting smile on her face. Enchanting, yes, this was how she could describe it best. She tried not to get noticed at how fascinated she was of her at the moment, even though she wasn't sure about how much she was able to hide it.

When they arrived at the festival, it didn't took a few minutes before Vanille pointed with her fingers on one of the stalls. "Uih, look, the coconut shy over there, we have to go there."

They both took a few balls, which were laying on the counter, and tried to throw down the brown fruits with them. After a few rounds they both had won a few nice little buttons and different kind of plush, and so they decided to keep strolling through the event. After some time they were passing by a big roller-coaster, that they had both never seen here before. It had a steep ascent, an equally steep descent and several looping and so they decided to try it out.

They sat themselves down in one of the wagons and waited to get started.

"Hey Serah?" Vanille looked at her.

"Yes?" Serah slowly put the securing down, so they were both tied at their seats.

"Are you nervous?" Vanille curiously asked, laying her arms on the rod in front of her.

Serah turned herself towards her "A bit yeah, you?"

"Totally" Vanille smiled, then they both got pushed into their seats as the wagon got started.

It first drove a bit on a straight way before making a sudden curve and driving up an ascent. When they arrived at the top, Serah was able to have a view over the whole event.

"Serahh.." Suddenly Serah felt Vanille wrapping her arms around her. She looked at her, and saw the rails on which the wagon was rolling making an almost vertical curve towards the ground. Yet before she was able to react in some way they both were pushed back in their seats. They both screamed as loud as they could, then there was already first one, then two looping inside each other.

When they've reached the end of the ride, they both couldn't do anything but laugh.

"Hey, Vanille, you know what I would like now?"

"Mh?" Her friend looked questioningly at her.

"Candy-floss"

"Candy-floss? Yeah me too." Vanille stood up, reached her hand towards her, and they both ran to the next candy-floss-stand, where they took two big portions in white and pink. They strolled a bit around, before spotting a bench on which they could sit together. Serah took a seat, and Vanille squatted herself on her lap. Then they both ate their candy-floss, and enjoyed the sun on their skin. After they finished eating, they both went to the ferris wheel, from where they both looked at the widths of the ocean which was in front of them.

"Serah, do you want to go to the bar with me after the festival?"

"To the bar? In Lebreau's?

"Yes, its so nice there."

"Hehe, ok" Serah opened the door, they both went out of their ferris wheel cabin, and walked together to the place where the little bar was.

When they arrived, they both said hello to Lebrau, and took a seat at a small cosy table at the edge.

"Hey Serah, what do you think, should we take a large fruit-cocktail for us both?" Vanille showed her a photo of a big vessel with lots of little fruitpieces in it.

"Yeah, surely" Serah loved Lebreaus Bar. She really knew how to mix a good cocktail.

A short time later Lebreau was coming back with a large and nicely decorated cocktail-glass and placed it on the table.

"So, a huge fruit-cocktail with extra pieces of fruit."

"Uih, thanks Lebreau." They both took a straw, and put them into their glass.

Serah was sitting with her friend on two nicely formed stools, while they were talking with each other and were nipping of there drink. Serah had her hand laying on the table, when Vanille suddenly embraced her with her own. She looked at her, but she just replied with a smile. She smiled, too, then she took another sip of her drink.

Serah noticed how Vanille was looking at her slightly dreamy. Suddenly she felt how she started to gingerly massage her hand with her own. Her hand shivered a bit, feeling that her soft touches tickled her delightful.

"Hihi" Vanille giggled. It seemed like she found her reactions just so irresistible cute, and so she began to trace with her fingers between her own ones while caressing her soft skin.

"Vanille" Serahs thoughts were racing in her head. She looked at her so seductively, almost like she tried to explore her whole body with her eyes. She suddenly got really warm all over her body.

"Did Vanille wanted to...?" The red-haired was nipping a bit from her drink of her straw, before looking back at her. Her smile was so soft, the way she traced over her skin so lovingly. And then.. there was her glance.. like she really wanted her to look her in the eyes.

"When she thought about it.. It was actually kinda tempting, and somehow she wanted it too. It wasn't anything to it why she shouldn't at least try out to.." Serah was looking shyly back at her.

When their glances were meeting each other, they both turned themselves back to their sweet drink immediately, before slowly trying to risk another glance at the body of the other one. Somehow she started to find it really kinda cute... having a little flirt with her friend. They exchanged cautious glimpses every now and then, explored the reactions of the other one, while Vanille was massaging her fragile hand. Serah felt her heart beating much faster then normal, wether it was because she was a bit nervous or just because she really kinda enjoyed it at the moment.

After some time, it was slowly getting night, the two girls decided to go home. They said goodbye to Lebrau, and then left the bar. Then they both were walking together side by side, while savouring the silence of the night.

A little bit later they were at Serahs doorstep, and Vanille was saying goodbye to her.

"Serah, will you come to the firework down at the river tomorrow, too?"

"Of course, me and my sister will be there in the evening. Will we meet us there?" Serah turned herself towards her, looking at the girl who was glancing to the ground.

"Ok, Fang will come, too." Vanille raised her head a bit.

"Well, then.." Serah looked her in her eyes. Somehow she didn't want to say goodbye to her at all. Vanille smiled, looking at her so sheepishly, even more than before. The redhead stroke with her hand lovingly over her cheek, and Serah really nestled herself against her hand.

Suddenly Vanille was making a step towards her, pressing her carefully against the doorframe, and gently put her lips on her own. Serah was absolutely overwhelmed by her feelings. She carefully put one hand around Vanilles waist, feeling, how the little girl was slowly enclosing her lower lip with her own ones. She closed her eyes, and kissed her, intimately.

"See you tomorrow, mh?" Vanille looked at her, the shine of her eyes reflected the light of the moon and stars.

"Okay, see you.." Serahs body tingled everywhere, she raised her hand a bit and waved towards her. Vanille smiled, waved too, then she went home.

Serah opened the door. She could't believe what had just happened. Her heart was beating like crazy. "Vanille had kissed her, so tender, so unbelievable passionated."

Her hands were shivering and she was barely able to think straight. It just felt so wonderful everywhere where Vanille had touched her, her lips were still moistened with her taste, so sweet, so tingling. Serah slowly got herself ready and laid herself down in her bed. She thought at her. What wouldn't she give to has her laying besides her own right now, covered by her arms, snuggling with her, maybe... maybe even necking with her a little bit. It was all just suddenly so much things that were coming into her head. These feelings for her, so new, so wonderful. She wanted her to be next to her. She wanted it so much.

**Soo.. third part finished. It really seems like I'm not capable of writing one part in under one month. Well, at least I am having some pattern then ;) As alway, I hope you like what I've done up to now^^**


	4. The Firework

**Day 4: The Firework**

Serah was sitting on her bed, with a little soft toy in her hands. It was a present from Vanille which she got from her. She had thought about her the whole day and she couldn't wait to see her again. Suddenly her sister knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said quietly.

Lightning opened the door and looked at her.

"Hey, dinner is ready."

"Oh, ok, I'm coming soon."

Lightning waited awhile, then she sat herself down on her bed right next to her.

"Hey, is everything fine?"

"Yeah, its okay" Serah continued to look at her soft toy.

"Really? You seem a bit down." Lightning was always quickly worried when it was about her sister, and she felt when something was wrong with her.

"Well, its just that I miss Vanille a bit."

"But you've seen her just yesterday." Lightning looked at her bewildered. "Did something happened yesterday?"

"Well eh.. no not really.. it's just that.." Serah took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but I just want to see her again.."

Lightning put an arm around her. "You know, sometimes, you really just want to be with a specific person you like."

Serah leaned herself against her sister. "Yeah, apparently."

"Hey, come on, we'll eat something together and then we go to the firework together, ok? Maybe Vanille and Fang are there as well yet." Lightning caressed with one hand over her shoulder.

"Ok" They both stood up, Serah put her little plush on her bed and followed her sister down to the living room. After they had both eaten they made themselves ready to go to the firework where they wanted to meet Vanille and Fang. They put on their shoes and left the house. Lightning took her hand, while she softly nestled herself against her sister.

When they had arrived at the river, they saw Fang and Vanille already waiting for them. Just as Vanille has spotted her, she tumultuously ran towards her and enclosed her in her arms.

"Hey, you two already here as well?" Lightning said, looking over to Fang.

"Hehe, yeah, Vanille didn't wanted to miss anything." She replied.

The 4 went to the little bridge which crossed the river and took up a stand at the railing. A bit later the first few sparkles could be seen at the sky. Lightning had one arm softly laid around her sister and Fang around Vanille.

Serah looked over to Vanille. How much she would like to be alone with her in this moment, without anybody else. Not that the presence of the other ones would bother her, but she really would like to hold Vanille in her arms right now. Vanille recognized that Serah was looking at her, and so she looked back.

"Aww Serah, the firework is soo beautiful." said Vanille to her while the two elder ones were looking above them.

"Yes, its really something special." Serah paused for a moment.

"Vanille, would you like to go with me down the river for a bit?" Serah glanced happily towards her.

"Just us two? Or with Light and Fangi?" She looked back at her, sheepishly smiling.

Serah looked embarrassed at the ground. "Just us two, if its okay for you."

"Oki" Vanille turned herself to Fang "Fang, Lightning, would it bother you if Serah and I would go for a little walk together?"

Fang and Lightning were shortly looking at them, before letting them go. The smaller ones said goodbye to them, and then went a little bit down the river. Serah carefully took Vanille's hand, and slowly went along the river with her. She looked slight shyly at her, feeling her heart beating through her chest. It was simply beautiful, holding her hand, strolling with her, and watching the little colored orbs falling from the sky. She felt how Vanille's soft little hand was embracing her own, while she looked at the sky, following the lights of the rockets with her eyes. Deep in her heart she felt that Vanille had become something more than a friend to her, but she didn't know when to tell her. How she should tell her.

A short time later they both arrived at a lonely part of the river, of which they both watched the firework together. Serah was holding Vanille affectionately in her arms, her head slightly laying on her shoulder. Everything was so beautiful. The firework. The loneliness. And just Vanille, who was caressing her lovingly.

"Vanille" She whispered in her ear. Vanille was turning herself towards her, looking at her with her cute dreamy glimpse. She carefully removed a single wisp of hair out of her face and put it behind her little ear.

"Vanille, I.." Her hands were shivering.

"You?" Vanilles voice seemed so brightly.

"I..." Serah looked Vanille in her beautiful eyes. She always was this really special girl to her, so helpful, so lovely. She thought at her cute smile when she was happy about something, and at her soft embraces, whenever she yearned for them. Serah heard the fireworks, the soft rustling of the water, Vanille, who breathed in and out in a constant pattern. Her heart was beating, faster and faster with every second she stood there.. She felt that now was the right time to tell her, but nevertheless she was afraid. Afraid to tell her...

"Vanille, I... I love you"

All of a sudden, all excitement, all fear, the feel of the wind on her skin, everything just vanished. She had told her. Vanille, who was the nicest girl she had ever met, who was bringing a smile upon her lips with just her mere presents. Her kittenish nature was just so innocent, and she really enjoyed it. She had always really liked her, her way of jumping around, her cute voice, her childishness, her...

"Serah, I... I love you too."

Vanille was looking her into her eyes.

When Serah heard that, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Vanille made a step towards her, and embraced her really tightly.

"Vanille..." Serah sobbed. One tear after another rolled over her face, while her girlfriend was holding her in her arms.

"Serah" Now Vanille started to cry, too. She felt her warm tears dropping on her shoulder, while her own ones were running down her cheek as well. She snuggled herself even closer at her, feeling her body pressing itself at her own. Then Vanille suddenly laid one hand softly around her waist, the other one around her cheek, and put her lips on the ones of her friend. They kissed each other, so tenderly, yet so passionate, while the glowing orbs rained down from the sky.

A little later they laid themselves together on a meadow on the edge of the river, cuddled themselves in the arms of the other one, and savored every gauzy touch which they received from the other one. They gave each other soft kisses again and again, each so indescribably beautiful.

Suddenly Serah felt Vanille's tongue gingerly stroking over her lips. She hesitated a bit, but then she opened slowly, and with great caution her mouth.

She felt a little tingle when she touched the tip of her tongue for the first time. It felt so unbelievable beautiful. She caressed her tenderly, played around her. Softly explored she her girlfriend, feeling, how Vanille spoiled her lovingly, and with every touch, she yearned after more.

Several time later, the firework had reached its climax, Vanille and Serah got up and went a little bit away from the river. They went hand in hand along a little path until they had reached Serahs house.

"Serah, do we want to go inside for a little bit?" Vanille was nestling herself onto her, caressing over her shoulder.

Serah looked at her. It was probably much warmer inside, and besides that, it would be a good opportunity to, well, cuddle a little bit on her bed.

"Ok" she sad with her gently voice.

Serah opened her door, accompanied Vanille up into her room, and laid herself on her bed.

"Vanille, come here." She reached her hand to her girlfriend.

Vanille smiled, kneed herself on her bed, and leaned herself slightly over her. Serah entwined her with her arms, laid herself back and let her lie on top of herself. She was examining every little detail of her girlfriend, while slightly tickling her a bit at her neck, feeling such warm feelings in her chest. Suddenly she felt Vanille gingerly caressing over her breast. She looked in her eyes, and she felt how Vanille carefully opened the uppermost button of her top.

"..it's so beautiful to feel your heartbeat." Her girlfriend continued to cautiously touch her elevations.

Serah looked shyly at her.

Vanille was looking into her eyes, while she gingerly caressed her cheek with her hand.

"Serah, you are so cute."

"Vanille.." Serah traced shivering with her hand along her shoulder.

Vanille stroke with her hand over her body up to her breast.

„Ahh.." Serah screamed quietly, not sure how she should feel about what was just going to happen. Vanille didn´t said a word, but her eyes were telling her that she was protecting her. Serah bashfully replied her glimpse, embracing her hand with her own.

Vanille smiled softly. She bended herself towards her, and opened with great caution one button after another of her top while she started to fondly kiss her throat.

"Vanille" Serahs thoughts were racing through her head. "It feels so great everywhere she touches me."

The red-haired girl carefully removed her silk pink, and then her white top.

Now she let her finger slide over her back till she had reached her bra. Carefully opened she him, and laid him cautiously aside.

"Serah.." Vanille touched her breasts with her hand, caressed her tender rounds with her finger tips.

"You are so beautiful."

"This.. feels so good." Serah said with a slight voice, while looking her girlfriend in her eyes.

"I want to make you feel good everywhere." She let her hand enclose one of her breasts.

Subsequently went Vanille with her head a little bit downwards, and started to lovingly spoil them with her mouth, while she explored her whole upper body with her hands. Serah threw her head back, and fully enjoyed the touches of her girlfriend.

She felt how Vanille was softly caressing her most excited parts, how she surrounded them with her soft, smooth lips, and kissed them tenderly.

Then Vanille raised herself up to undress her own top together with her bra. When Serah beheld her tender and wonderful breasts, she put one arm around her, and pulled her a bit closer to her, so she could carefully caress over her most sensitive parts.

"Vanille has such unbelievable smooth breasts.." she thought, letting her fingers slide over them.

After a short time, she slowly put her finger under her skirt to undress it, while Vanille was taking off Serahs black stockings, After that Vanille took of her own red socks.

Then she embraced one of her ankles, and pulled it a bit up, so she could lovingly caress her foot with her mouth, going a bit down, till she had reached the top of her leg. Now she laid her fingers around Serahs cute pink pantie. Serah felt how her girlfriend slowly took off her pants, slipping them over her ankle, before she laid it aside.

When she saw Serah laying completely nude in front of her, she let her fingers slide under her skirt, and discarded herself from it together with her underwear. Then she laid herself seductively between her legs.

Serah noticed how she softly stroke over her opening, tickled her, massaged her tenderly. Then she felt her girlfriend carefully entering her flower. She laid herself back, snuggled herself into her pillow, and let Vanille touch her, spoil her.

She felt how Vanille carefully put a second finger inside her, while she moved her body slightly rhythmical to the moves of her fingers.

After some time she noticed that Vanille started to affectionately massage her clit with her thumb, while she caressed her aroused breasts with her other hand.

"Va-Vanille..." This all just felt so amazing, every inch of her body was excited, and she longed after more.

Suddenly she noticed Vanille carefully leading her tongue to her opening so she could spoil her lovingly, while she raised the speed of her fingers a little bit. Serah felt her tongue playing around her center, and she perceived that she had become really wet down there where her lover was touching her.

After some time of spoiling, Vanille removed her fingers out of her, lifted Serahs bottom with both hands a bit into the air, and started to passionately lick her with her tongue. Serah was starting to slightly moan while her girlfriend ran with her tongue over her pearl again and again...

The fragile girl enjoyed every moment where Vanille was spoiling her to the fullest, she caressed her own breasts, massaged them, while her breathing became more and more flat. She felt how her flower pulsated more and more, every place where Vanille touched her with her tongue tingled so much, and her whole body was imbued with lust. She arched her back as far as she was able to, and tried to get hold on everything that her little finger could grip, while screams of pleasure were escaping her mouth, each one louder than the one before.

Then her body overcame such an amazing feeling, so beautiful, and so relaxing at the same time. Vanille still kept pleasing her for a long time till her breathing became normal again. Then she crawled along her body to her face and gave her a long and intense French-kiss. Vanille snuggled herself tenderly at her body, caressed softly over her still tense stomach.

"Vanille.." She looked her in the eyes, so amorous, so intimately.

"Serah.."

A short time later they fell asleep, snuggled closely together.

**Soo.. seems like Serah got what she had been asking for.. and so much more than that^^ How long it might stay their littel secret? ;)**


	5. A wonderful awakening

**Day 5: A wonderful awakening**

The next day welcomed Serah with a few warm sunbeams on her skin which shined through her window. She rubbed her little eyes, and when she put down her arms again, she felt her body touching something very soft and tender. She turned her head a little bit to the side and first couldn't realize what she saw there. Beside her laid Vanille, her back towards her, snuggled deeply into her bed, and sleeping really cutely.

"Vanille..." Her heart made a joyful leap. She turned herself to the side, not letting her friend out of her sight. She watched Vanille sleeping so peacefully, her soft breathing causing the only silent noise in her room. After some time she carefully let her hand wander towards her girlfriend. Serah hesitated a bit, then she slowly put her hand on her shoulder, caresing her softly.

"...so that last night wasn't just a wonderful dream." She slowly let her hand slide over her arm down and up again. Serah followed the trace of her fingertips sliding over the small girls body with her eyes, feeling a little tingle everywhere she touched her. She drew soft lines with her fingers on her body, sometimes letting her hand rest on her for a short while, savoring the feel of her delicate skin. She felt like she could just touch her in this soft way forever.

After some time she felt that Vanille's skin was getting a bit cold. Serah straightened herself a bit up, pulled the blanket of her bed up over her shoulders so that it covered both their exposed bodies, and continued to watch her lover sleep for what felt like another half eternity, feeling her admiration growing with each second that passed.

Serah gingerly put her hair to the side so she could see her neck.

"You sleeping beauty.." whispert Serah. She let her arm wander over hers, while simultaneously moving herself a bit closer to her, nestling herself onto her, and embracing her lovingly. Serah let her head sink into her pillow, and rubbed her little nose playfully against Vanilles neck. Right now there was nothing that she would like to do more then snuggling with her girlfriend, wether she was sleeping at the moment or not.

After a short time the pink haired girl slowly started to touch her beloved with her lips. Her skin was so indescribable smooth. She tenderly kissed her, from her shoulder down over her back, till she had reached her shoulder blades.

Suddenly she heard a soft moaning from Vanille

"Mhhh mhh mh". Vanille stretched herself a bit and turned herself towards her.

"Heyy." Serah couldn't restrain her happy smile.

"Hey." Vanille blinked at her slightly dreamy.

"Did you sleep well?"

The redheaded girl cuddled herself tightly at her. "Wonderful.."

Vanille laid her head next to hers, her chin slightly touching her shoulder, still being a bit sleepy. She gently put one hand on her chest, then she straightened herself up and gave her a little kiss, before nestling herself against her again.

"Hihi.." Serahs lips tickled.

"How long have you been up already?" Vanille asked.

"Quite some time. I was watching you sleeping."

"Hehe" Vanille giggled. She was letting her hand running all over her body, looking at her with her beautiful sparkling green eyes.

"Did I ever told you how adorable you can be sometimes?"

"Aww.." Serah blushed a bit.

"Mhhh" The redhead cuddled herself onto her. "Let's stay in bed for a while yet.."

Serah laid one arm around her, and stroke her softly over her head. "Alright.."

When they finally got up, they both went showering one after another.

"I think Lightning isn't here." Vanille went into her room, a yellow towel tied around her body.

"Puh, lucky us." said Serah relieved. She didn't wanted to risk that her sister would maybe ask her about yesterday night, although she hoped that she didn't suspected anything yet.

"Hey, wanna go to the beach after breakfest?" Serah looked out of her window, seeing that there were almost no clouds in the sky and the sun shining really brightly across the field.

"Oh sure." Vanille grabbed her things that were still laying on the floor from yesterday night.

After they had made something to eat together, Serah took her bathing bag with her, then they both went to Vanille so she could get her things as well.

"Fangii?" Vanille called.

"Vanille?" Fang went down the stairs.

"Hey, how was it with Serah?"

Vanille looked slightly reddish to her friend.

"Great, really wonderful... Hey, if you see Light, could you tell her that Serah sleeps here for tonight? She was already gone when we woke up."

"Yeah if I see her I will. And what are you two doing now?"

"We wanted to go a little bit at the beach, and you?"

"I will go to a friend, too. I can't just stay at home at such a nicely weather. We wanted to drive away a little bit so it could get late till I come back."

"Ok, same here." Vanille quickly got a few things and went to the door.

"Hey, don't you want to take your beach-ball with you?"

Vanille turned herself towards Fang "Oh, right, I almost forgot." She quickly went up into her room, took her pink and sky-blue air-filled ball, said goodbye to Fang together with Serah, and left the house.

She slightly embraced her little hand, and they both went to the nearby beach.

"Serah, do you know a nice quite place at the beach?" Vanille looked at her, her glimpse being really heartwarming.

"Near the little hill, at the other side of the river is a really lovely one." Serah just couldn't restrain her little bashfully smile.

"Can we go there?"

"Sure, it's only a few minutes away from here" She often went there in the evening to relax and to think, but it was the first time she was going there with Vanille.

When they arrived, they laid their beach-blanket out on the warm sand, and slowly put of their clothings.

"You look great in your bikini" said Vanille to her, holding her head slightly at an angle. Serah had had a sky-blue bikini with a little loop at her panties.

Serah giggled bashfully. "Thanks, you too." Vanille was wearing her snow-white bikini which she had tried out three days ago. Vanille took the beach-ball, and threw it over to her. Serah took it, and they both went over to the shore and played together. The ball switched sometimes more, sometimes less often the owner till it touched the sandy beach again. It was so fun playing with her, carefree, simply being happy to be able to spend her time with her girlfriend.

Suddenly Serahs thoughts got interrupted. Vanille, who wanted to throw the ball back to her, stumbled, and plopped, accompanied from a little "uah..", into the sand. Serah went over to her, kneed herself on the ground, and leaned herself towards her.

"Hey, everything alright?" she solicitously asked her, holding her softly, her back laid on her legs.

"Hehe, it's alright, I've just fallen into the sand."

Serah carefully removed the little grains of sand of her body. "Hey, don't we want to go a bit into the sea?"

"Sure" Vanille stood up, and reached out her hand to Serah to help her up.

They put the ball back onto the beach-blanket, and went together into the water. They laid themselves on their backs, and let themselves get drifted by the waves. Vanille looked over to her. Serah pulled her a little bit closer, embraced her, and watched with her the little fluffy clouds at the sky. She softly stroke with her fingertips over Vanilles bikini-top, over her stomach...

"Hihi, that tickles" giggled Vanille.

"Aww, cute..." Serah now started to tickle her everywhere.

"Ahhh..." Vanille wriggled herself in the water.

"Hehe, this really is great fun." She let her hand run over her skin, feeling her shivering with every touch. Then she enclosed her with her arms, and swam a little bit along the coast with her.

After some time, they had both left the water again, Serah sat herself down on the warm beach-blanket, laid herself next to Vanille, and enjoyed the nice sunbeams.

"It's so beautiful here." Vanille gingerly whispert.

"Yeah, it really is." Serah closed her eyes, and let the sun dry her wet skin.

When it slowly got evening, they both put their clothes back on, and went Vanille together. It was dark outside now, and Serah could hear a little soughing from the waves. Vanille had gently put her arms around her, her warm body protected her from the cold wind which brought the foliage to rustle.

When they had arrived at her house, they put off their shoes, and Vanille turned the music on really quietly. Then they both laid themselves on the couch, and snuggled themselves at each other. Fang wasn't at home yet, and the only thing that was lighting up the room was the soft shine of the moon from outside. Serah caressed with her hand over Vanilles delicate skin, watching every reaction of her while she stroke over her arm, her stomach, her face. She carefully placed a little kiss on her lips. Vanille kissed her back, tenderly, lovingly. Her lips were so smooth, she slightly shivered with every new touch.

"Serah.." Vanille was yearningly looking into her eyes.

"Vanille.."

They kissed each other tenderly again and again, caressed the lips of the other one, while Serah was gently fondling with her fingertips over Vanilles neck. With every minute that crossed their kisses got more and more passionate.

"Hey, don't we want to go into my room? We don't want that Fang sees us laying here smooching if she comes home all of a sudden, do we?" whispered Vanille quietly in her ear.

"Oh, yes of course." giggled Serah. Vanille stood up, turned off the music, took her lovers hand, leaded her into her room, and laid herself with her onto her bed. Then they both looked each other in their eyes, and suddenly they both had to giggle a little bit.

Serah gave her a little kiss, and caressed tenderly with one hand over her top. She carefully held her top with two fingers up so she could let her hand softly slide under it. She put her hand softly around her breast, let her indexfinger circle over her most sensitive spot, feeling how much her girlfriend enjoyed her touches. In the meantime Vanille unbuttoned her top, and undressed it together with her bra from her. Now Serah opened her top as well, put it besides her on her bed, and laid herself on her girlfriend.

"Uhh Serah.." Vanille let out a seductive moan.

Serah put her hand around her cheek and started to kiss her. It was wonderful, feeling Vanilles breasts touching her own. She slowly stroke with her hand over her body till she reached her skirt. Then she lowered her head a little bit, caressed every part of her body, from her collarbone over her breasts down to her stomach, where she lovingly spoiled her. She let her lips again and again touch her soft skin, kissed her tenderly, while she put her hands around her cute skirt.

"Turn yourself around."

Vanille laid herself on her stomach, and Serah carefully undressed her skirt, while she let her fingers slide softly over her bottom. Then Vanille turned herself around again, sat herself up a little bit, and they both undressed themselves apart from their panties mutually.

After that Serah put her hands around Vanilles panties, and slowly pulled it over her fine legs down over her ankle. Now Vanille was also pulling of hers, her glimpses were meeting each other, she felt how much she liked it watching her undressing herself. Vanille leaned herself a bit back, propped herself with one hand up, while Serah was going on her knees so that one leg of her was between Vanille ones. She kissed her, embraced Vanilles body at the same time with one hand, and let the fingers of the other one softly slide over her collarbone, further to her navel, down between her legs. She tickled her gently at her most delicate place, and she felt how Vanilles lips were shivering with arousal.

"Mhhh you're so wet..." Serah said seductively with a slight grin.

"Well that's your fault.." Vanille whispered quietly, while kissing her passionate.

Serah slowly went down with her head a bit, while Vanille was laying herself back and stretching her arms over her head. Serah gave her bud a carefully kiss, feeling, how Vanille slightly winced. Then she drew the first few tender lines with her tongue-tip over her blossom. Gently let she slide her tongue over her, while she was caressing her body with her fingertips.

"She tastes so good.." Serah thought, feeling how good it felt to please her.

After some time, she led her fingers to her centre, caressed her tenderly, while she swirled around her bud with her tongue.

Serah saw, how much her girlfriend liked her touches, so she carefully let one finger slide into her. She moved her finger gently forth and back, while she watched every reaction of her lover. Vanille closed her eyes, leaned herself back, and let herself be pleased from her.

Serah started to use a second finger to please her, while she stroke over the insides of her legs with her other hand.

"Ahhh.." Vanille let out a first quite moan. Serah looked up to her, seeing Vanille massaging her own breasts with her hand. She tenderly moved her fingers, while she spoiled her bud with her tongue and her lips. She kissed her most delicate place again and again before she was looking up to her again, watching her girlfriend caressing her body with her hand...

Serah slowly increased the speed of her fingers a bit, while her girlfriend started to moan slightly. She kissed her legs, let her lips touch her soft skin. With steady increasing passion let she slide her fingers for and back, hearing, how Vanilles moaning got louder with every second.

"S-Serah"

Serah continued to satisfy her with her hand, feeling how Vanille started to quiver more and more. She felt that Vanille got slowly tighter where she was pleasing her, her whole body got filled with tautness, and she was downright squeaking. "Serah.."

Then, she suddenly felt how tender droplets where moistening her fingers, heard, how Vanilles squeaking got really high all of a sudden.

"aaah...Serahh.."

Serah let her fingers slide for and back for quite some time before she slowly pulled them out of her. She tasted her sweet flavour, and laid herself up to Vanille.

"S..Se..Serah..." Vanille was fully exhausted "that was...wonderful."

Serah smiled satisfied, she gently stroke her over her body, looking into her beautiful shining green eyes. "I just wanted to make you feel how you made me feel yesterday night."

Vanille giggled "Oh Serah, you did."

Serah laid herself next to her and embraced her girlfriend with one arm, which nestled herself tightly at her...

"Serah.. I could lay here in that way forever.." Vanille had wrapped her arms around her, her head was leaning slightly on her shoulder and her legs were laying gently on and aside her own ones.

"Me too..." Vanilles words were generating such a warmth inside her, while she was gently stroking over her body.

"Hey Serah, you know, I've never thought that I would meet a girl like you. You were always so.. so cute somehow. I've always.. well, I've always admired you a bit. And when we were laying there at my home a few days ago, and you had kissed me so.. tenderly, it.. it felt so wonderful all of a sudden."

"Oh Vanille" Serah gave Vanille a little kiss on her forehead. "It was wonderful for me, too. When I saw you laying there so sleepy, I had to think at how you had kissed me the day before, and somehow I wanted to have this beautiful feeling again.. this moment, when we were watching the sunset together, and your lips had touched mine so softly."

"Hihi ouh yeah.." Vanille was snuggling herself at her closer. "But your kiss was so much more tenderly.. so lovingly.."

"Aww.." Serah smiled. "I somehow just really liked you since we've met each other for the first time, and I just couldn't resist in this moment..."

"Hihi... I've always liked you too.."

Vanille was looking up to her. "The last few days with you were just so unbelievable enchanting.."

"Yes, they really were.." Serah was carefully stroking with her hand over Vanilles arm. "You know, everything is just so beautiful with you."

Vanille straightened herself a bit up, laid her head on her chest, and nestled herself at her.

"Serah, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well.. looks like Serah was able to give Vanille what she had given her the day before ;) And it seems like no one suspects anything yet. Now what will happen tomorrow? Let's find out :)**


End file.
